


The Battle on Titan

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Phoe's Various Tumblr Prompts [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Divergence - Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Getting Together, M/M, Slash, loki lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22317166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Prompt: FrostIron + a kiss because the world is ending/a kiss because the world is savedLoki survived Thanos' attack. On Titan, him and Tony share their first and second kiss.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: Phoe's Various Tumblr Prompts [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606327
Comments: 8
Kudos: 134





	The Battle on Titan

FrostIron || Marvel || FrostIron || The Battle on Titan || FrostIron || Marvel || FrostIron

Title: The Battle on Titan – Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles

Fandom: Marvel

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Marvel Comics for the creation of some of the most awesome heroes ever. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Tags: m/m, getting together, Infinity War: Canon Divergent

Main Pairing: Loki/Tony

Marvel Characters: Loki Friggason, Anthony 'Tony' Stark

Summary: Prompt: FrostIron + a kiss because the world is ending/a kiss because the world is saved

Loki survived Thanos' attack. On Titan, him and Tony share their first and second kiss.

**The Battle on Titan**

_Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles_

Going to Titan with Tony Stark and the Spiderling was purely selfish on Loki's part; he still took it very _personally_ that Thanos had tried to kill him. He took offense to these kind of things. Trying to choke him out like he was some ordinary Asgardian or something and not the trickster prince himself. How pathetic. Of course had Loki survived and let himself be transported to Midgard along with Banner. The reunion with Tony had been interesting, with Banner and Tony stumbling over each other in attempts to explain each side's current situation. Tony seemed rather hung-up on the 'Loki is... good-ish... now' part. To which Loki had replied with a wink and that he would be more than happy to take the handsome mortal up on that offered drink from years ago. Tony had sputtered and stared in surprise, which was quite delightful to see.

And then they hijacked a large, round space-ship to go to Titan to battle Thanos together. (Well, other things had happened, but only minor, unimportant things. Admittedly, Banner's _performance issues_ were going to be something Loki was going to use for quite a while to tease the man.)

"This is _purely_ about the adrenaline and about you being the objectively most attractive party involved here and honestly, we have a history of sexual tension with each other-"

Loki was mildly confused, but then Tony grabbed him by the neck and he understood. With a smirk did he lean in and kiss Tony, with all the hunger and fierce need born from the potential end of the world. If they were going to die today, they may as well share this last warmth with each other. It was raw, pure lust and adrenaline, teeth scratching lips, hands clinging onto each other's bodies.

"Purely based on our history of sexual tension", agreed Loki, amusement in his eyes.

"If we survive this, we'll finally have that drink, mh?", chuckled Tony against Loki's lips.

After the battle was won – and it was a hard fight and they may not have succeeded if Loki and Strange hadn't played nice, but with the combined magical power of theirs, they could even knock out the idiot for lashing out and nearly ruining their plan, giving them the chance to pull the gauntlet off – the very first thing Loki did, inexplicably so, was pull Tony into a kiss.

It was different than their first kiss had been. Pure and raw need were replaced with something nearly _serene_. The adrenaline was fading quickly now that the battle was won, the kiss downright drowsy and lazy, a drag of lips, both getting lost in each other.

"We... should definitely now have that promised drink", murmured Loki.

"And more of the kissing", tagged Tony on, a smirk on his lips.

"And more of the kissing", agreed Loki.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> So I took a bunch of prompts yesterday on tumblr (come visit me at [takaraphoenix](https://takaraphoenix.tumblr.com/)). I guess I'll be spending the next few days posting them on here, because there were... a lot... xD"


End file.
